Mirai of Wanderer
by Ghost186
Summary: Asuka Mirai seorang Pengelana terkenal dikalangan Hunter dan para penduduk dunia bawah. Suatu Hari Asuka tak segaja menolong Hisoka saat sedang sekarat dan sepertinya Hisoka menaruh perhatian pada Asuka
1. Chapter 1

**Mirai of Wanderer**

**Perempuan Bertudung**

**X**

**Kota Bandit**

**X**

**Mirai Asuka**

**By : Ghost186**

**And : Aquarius Alfa**

_**Seorang gadis pengelana tampa sengaja menyelamatkan seseorang dari ambang kematian, namun tampa diduga orang itu terus-terusan mengejarnya…akankah Orang itu tak membawa masalah untuknya. **_

Seseorang lelaki dengan rambut merah, dan tampang Joker face, tengah terduduk dibawah pohon cendara, dengaan keadan yang buruk. Tubuhnya yang mengalami 16 luka dibagian vital, beberapa darah merembes di hidung dan telinganya, beberapa lebam menandakan bahwa dihabis bertarung dengan seseorang yang sangat hebat. Tak lupa dua lenganya yang terbela menjadi dua dikiri dan kanannya sungguh hebat dia bertahan dengan pendarahan hebat seperti itu.

"Oi panggil seseorang yang seketika, memanggilnya dan berdiri dihadapanya

"Ada apa, apa kau mau melawanku?"Tanya pria berambut merah itu dengan senyum sinis serta aura nen yang kuat, meskipun dalam keadaan sekarat dengan dua tanganya terbelah jadi dua, bisa dipastikan ia habis melawan seseorang yang sangat kuat.

"Tidak!" Jawab seseorang bertudung itu dengan tatapan datar, dibalik wajahnya yang tak terlalu terlihat dari tudungnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini" Tanyanya pada si Tudung dengan sinis.

"Kau salah paham, aku mau isterahat disini lagi pula ini pohon buat umum"Ucapnya datar, meletakan tas buntalnya dan duduk diseblah lelaki itu.

Hening...keduanya terdiam

"Nee...boleh kutau namamu?"Tanya si bertudung itu dengan suara pelan yang terdengar seperti perempuan, ya perempuan ,selain itu tercium bau 'Lavender' dari balik tudungnya setelah terdiam lama.

"Namaku Hisoka" Ucap Lelaki itu, semakin pucat, dan si Tudung. Hanya terdiam disampingnya sepertinya menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Siapa yang tak kenal Hisoka seorang Hunter dan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang namanya terkenal diberbagai negara dan keahlianya memainkan kartu dan sulap yang hebat.

Dan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang, jika sesorang bisa dengan berani duduk disebelah Hisoka, yang dipastikan bisa membunuh tampa pandang bulu itu.

"Coba kulihat tanganmu?"Tanya perempuan bertudung membuat lelaki itu terhenyak seketika.

"..." Tampa aba-aba 'Perampuan bertudung' itu langsung memengang luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar yang mengucur dikulit robek Hisoka tampa takut aura menakutkan dari Hisoka.

"Ini parah...tapi kau tak akan mati jika pendarahan ini, jika diurus secara normal tanganmu akan diamputasi, 652 titik uratmu hancur dan tak dapat disambung kembali" Ucap 'Perampuan bertudung' datar dan terus memandang dua lengan yang robek.

"..." Hisoka terdiam menatap 'Perampuan bertudung' tersebut memegang lenganya dan-

"**Benang nen..penggunci cahaya**" Jawabnya datar, seketika kekuatan _**Nen**_ dari 'Perampuan bertudung' keluar dan membuat reda luka robek milik Hisoka namun dengan sigap sepuah benang _**'Yoyo'**_ langsung melingkar pada denyut nadi Hisoka yang berwarna Ungu.

"_Perempuan ini?_" Pikir Hisoka terdiam dan terus menatap apa yang dilakukan 'Perampuan bertudung' dengan tanganya. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengikat lengan Hisoka dengan sebuah tali _**'Yoyo'**_ dan dia dengan kecepatan tinggi menghubungkan, satu syaraf-kesyaraf Hisoka yang mati hingga tersambung sepenuhnya. Dilihat dari mana pun tehniknya sama dengan Machi namun bedanya pengobatan ini jauh lebih hebat dari Machi, Hisoka dapat merasakan tekanan kuat _**Nen**_ dari Perempuan itu.

"Baiklah tangan satunya, Kali ini gunakan tanganmu memegangnya" Ujar 'Perampuan bertudung' dan Hisoka terdiam dengan mengikuti instruksi lalu mengunakan Yoyonya sama seperti tangan Hisoka sebelumnya, hingga tangan sebelumnya putus keduanya bisa normal kembali.

"Cara kerjanya cukup baik, Uratmu sudah bisa kau gunakan dengan _**Nen**_ berlipat-lipat, tapi luka bekas pukulanmu harus kau obati dulu sendiri" Ucap 'Perampuan bertudung' itu lalu berjalan mendekati tasnya.

"Bisa kutanya...nona, apa maksutmu mengobatiku untuk imbalan"Tanya Hisoka dengan senyuman licik diwajahnya meskipun kata-kata itu sebenarnya ditujukan bukan menantang perempuan-penyelamatnya tapi ada maksut lain. Bukan Hisoka namanya tidak bertindak seperti itu.

"**Tidak**" Ucap 'Perampuan bertudung' menghentikan langkanya, lalu menatap Hisoka dan mengeleng. sepertinya ia lelah dengan apa yang dilakukanya tadi, dan mengambil tas buntal di seblah Hisoka. "Aku melakukanya tampa bayar atau apa-pun"Jelas 'Perampuan bertudung' itu lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Hisoka yang terduduk dipohon dalam keadaan diam.

"Tunggu!" Suara lirih Hisoka sedikit terdengar namun perempuan itu sudah pergi, sepertinya tubuh Hisoka menolak untuk mengejarnya dan butuh isterahat total.

_Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia menemukan orang yang melakukan sesuatu denganya..tampa bayaran._

_Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia dia bisa memiliki perasaan, Asing manis menimbulkan perasaan memjadi obsesi hidupnya selain membunuh._

_Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia merasakan hal ini pada lawan jenisnya...apa Hisoka yang menjadi Hunter berdarah dingin telah melunak._

Cring!

Hisoka menatap sebuah benda mungil di seblah dirinya, dimana Perempuan bertudung itu duduk.

Sebuah Anting-anting berbatu permata-pendar jatuh disana, ditambah bell kecil membuat ia berbunyi. Dengan motif warna ungu. terlihat dibuat dengan trampil oleh seniman. Hisoka memegang benda itu, ia merasakan bau yang sama dengan wanita bertudung itu 'Lavender yang terkesan manis menggoda instingnya' pada tubuh gadis itu.

'Akankah aku menemukanmu Lagi'

**SEBULAN KEMUDIAN**

Seorang Perempuan bertudung berjalan dikawasan kumuh, di Roseria. Kawasan yang memiliki masalah karna diserang bandit setiap tahunya. Kasus kota kecil ini belum sampai ketelinga dewan Hunter karna medan tempat ini yang susah ditempuh karna medan yang berbahaya.

"A-ano! Apakah Kau bisa membantuku" Seruan seseorang anak laki-laki dengan air mata menetes di wajah pucatnya, sambil memegang kain Tudung perempuan itu.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"Tanya perempuan itu yang masih dalam datar.

"Haha-ku, Haha-ku tubuhnya Panas sejak 3 hari yang lalu, aku mau membawanya keluar desa agar dia terselamatkan tapi-"Jelas anak lelaki itu gemetar, Perempuan itu tau anak itu tak berbohong.

"Tapi Kenapa? kau tak bawa, Haha-mu keluar dari sini dengan bantuan Warga kota ini"Tanya Perempuan itu.

"Banyak bandit diluar sana, warga ini sudah bertahun-tahun menderita, kalau kami meninggalkan Tempat ini untuk mengadukan mereka pada Dewan atas kami pasti mati"Jelas anak kecil itu, membuat perempuan Bertudung itu mengusap anak bersikap jujur padanya. Meski tahu anak itu jujur tapi tak masalah jika ia mengetesnya.

"Oh ya Nak? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Perempuan bertudung itu.

"Ko-Konta kalau Nee-san?"Tanya anak lelaki itu polos, membuat Perempuan itu membelai rambut Konta dengan gemas.

"Aku **Asuka Mirai**, Jaa bawa aku pada Hahamu kita cek seberapa berat kondisi tubuhnya"Ucap Asuka pada Konta.

"Ha-Hai!"

Konta lalu membawa Asuka, kerumahnya yang sangat sederhana. Tepat dilantai dua bangunan itu terdapat seorang wanita setengah baya dengan tatapan yang menguning dan kulitnya pucat. "Panas sekali! "Pekik Asuka lalu memeriksa wanita itu.

"Haha..kenapa Asuka-nee"Isak Konta dengan rasa frustasi menatap sang ibu seperti itu. Kota ini selalu menjadi sarang bandit dan menguras harta orang-orang kota ini dengan seenaknya, pastinya menimbulkan beban psikologis pada anak-anak diKota ini.

"Konta tolong bawakan aku handuk bersih dan kain"Perintah Asuka dan Konta berlari kedapurnya membawa air, setidaknya Kota ini memiliki basic air memadai untuk bertahan hidup.

Asuka terdiam di samping kasur sang Ibu, perlahan dibukanya jubahnya yang sejak tadi menutup seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya, lalu meletakanya dikursi tak jauh dari ruangan.

Rambut raven-putih berpotongan Pan-rok menghiasi wajahnya terkesan imut lonjong, disisi wajahnya Bola mata Lavender memandang dingin tajam, dikulit porselen tak bernoda pada kulitnya, Badanya tak pendek juga tak terlalu tinggi memberikan kesan mungil pada tubuh langsingnya, mengenakan.

"Asuka-nee aku bawa airnya"Ucap Konta dan menyerahkan Handuk padanya.

"Baiklah Konta ayo obati Haha-mu,"Perintah Asuka.

"Oyst"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huh...demamnya sudah turun" Ucap Asuka mencek kadar panas tubuh, Wanita itu, bersama seorang anak lelaki yang tidur disampingnya

"Uuuh...Terimakasi Asuka-san kau mau menolongku" Ucap sang-ibu dengan tatapan senyum tipis diwajah pucatnya beliau baru saja sadar beberapa menit yang lalu saat Asuka mengobatinya.

"Masalah Kecil tak usah dipermasalahkan..Bibi Lesta"Ucap Asuka tersenyum tulus.

**DUAAAAAAAAARRRRR!** "Seketika sebuah suara ledakan besar, terdengar diluar rumah membuat keduanya terserentak kaget dan membangunkan Konta yang tertidur.

"Haha, Nee-chan"Teriaknya panik langsung memeluk kedua wanita itu.

"Kalian berdua bersembunyilah dulu aku akan menyusul" Kata Asuka lalu berlari keluar dan dengan terpaksa sang ibu dan Konta bersembunyi almari mereka.

Asuka keluar dari pintu belakang, menatap gerombolan lelaki tinggi besar berjalan menghancurkan rumah seenaknya. Mereka tertawa merendahkan apa yang mereka hancurkan membuat rasa geram dihati Asuka menatap dengan rasa jijik pada lima bandit itu, bola mata Asuka yang awalnya berwarna Violet berubah menjadi Kuning bercahaya.

"**Gomene...apa kalian tahu kalian menghancurkan apa?**" Tanya Asuka yang geram dengan berani ia memunculkan dirinya dihadapanya.

"Wah ada anak kucing yang manis"

"..."Asuka terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya dan salah satu bandit mendekatinya dan hendak membelai rambut peraknya.

**DUAAAK! **Sebuah Yoyo langsung melesat menuju bandit didekatnya dan berhasil mematahkan hidung salah satu bandit dihadapanya.

"Biar kuajari, cara menghargai orang lain" Ucap Gadis itu, dengan wajah kesal yang sudah tersulut emosi bola mata semakin bersinar kuning.

**Syaat-syaat-syaat...**sebuah Yoyo dengan gerakan cepat langsung mendekat kearah, bandit lainya dan juga menghancurkan dinding rumah sekaligus didekatnya.

"Dibuat dari apa benda itu" Jerit Bandit lain dengan tatapan Horor, menatap Asuka masih memainkan Yoyo Dengan lincah ditanganya.

"Yoyoku..dibuat dari Besi Grandiuma,digabung timah seberat 200 Kg, ditambah dengan Nenku membuat kalian tak pantas jadi lawanku"Jelas Gadis itu dengan dingin.

GYAAAAAAAA! GYAAAAAA! GYAAAAAA!

Dan itulah membuat lima bandit itu, tak bisa menyambut matahari besok pagi, karna Asuka telah membereskanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang lelaki Tua setengah botak, memiliki janggu, tengah duduk dan mentatap selembar kertas dengan serius.

"Satsoz" Panggilnya.

"Ya Master" Ucap seorang lelaki.

"Sudah dengar tentang 'si Pengembara itu' "Tanyanya Datar pada seorang bernama Satsoz yang bergelar Pro Hunter dihadapanya.

"Biscuit Krueger telah memberi informasi yang datang dari 'Si pengembara' bahwa ada sebuah Kota kecil diRozaria yang diserang bandit selama lima tahun ini." Jelas Satsoz menyerahkan sebuah berkas.

"Tunggu Master, anda percaya informasi dari 'SiPenggembara' ini"Tanya seorang wanita yang memasuki ruangan itu seorang Pro Hunter bernama Mechi serius.

"Tentu saja aku Percaya Mechi, tak apa aku tahu bahwa 'Si Penggembara' tak memberi informasi palsu pada kita"

"Tentu saja, Meski bukan Hunter 'Sang Pengembara' sudah lama berurusan dengan dewan Hunter dan informasi kurasa benar.

"Ooh jadi dia salah satu, kepercayaan hunter pusat ya, tapi kenapa dia tak ikut dan jadi Hunter resmi saja?" Tanya Merci merincingkan mata.

"Karna dia tak ingin terikat dengan siapapun lagi pula Ging sudah percaya 100 perse padanya."Ucap lelaki Tua.

"Apa anda akan mengerahkan Hunter-buronan dalam masalah ini, Master"

"Berhubung Gon, Killua, dan Hisoka ada disini, bisa panggil mereka"

"Baik"

Dua pemuda berusia 16 Tahun, tengah berdiri sambil bersandar, bersama dengan lelaki 31, Tampan, berambut merah, berdandan ala Joker dan dua anak berusia 16 tahun. Satu lelaki berambut Hitam kehijauan Jabrik dan beriris Hijau Lalu, satu pemuda berambut Raved-perak putih beriris Aquamirine.

"Lama juga tak bertemu, Hisoka?" Ucap seorang anak berambut Hijau jabrik dengan ceriah.

"Huhuhuhu...lama tak jumpa Gon"Ucap Hisoka dengan senyum sinisnya membuat Gon sukses merinding disco.

"Huuuh Yo….Lama tak jumpa"Panggil Kilua cetus.

"Ya…ya…"

Gon tersenyum sementara, Killua memasang wajah super cetus dan seringai sombong, milik Hisoka mewarnai percakapan mereka. Namun Killua yang masih cetus hanya memasang expresi Hisoka yang penuh teka-teki dan aura pembunuh yang kejam seperti biasa.

"Oi Gon, Liat penampilan Hisoka, tak berubah ya "Ucap Kilua berbisik ke Gon.

"Ah masa Hisoka sepertinya berubah" Ucap Gon polos, sambil menatap Hisoka yang bersandar diding sambil memainkan kartu Remi dan sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa bedanya"Tanya Killua heran.

"Hisoka pake satu anting ditelinga kananya"Jelas Gon membuat Killua Swedrooped. Ya Hisoka memang jarang mengunakan Aksessories berupa rantai ataupun Anting, tapi anehnya kini Hisoka sekarang dengan satu persen perubahan(?). Wajah tampan :OKE, Aura pembunuh : OKE, Dandanan ala Joker Mist : OKE dan Cuma satu letak anehnhya disini : Sebuah Anting-anting dari batu pendar berwarna Ungu dengan sebuah bell kecil unik ditelinganya.

"Ah kalian disini" Ucap Satouz dengan nada datar lalu berkata "Master minta kalian menemuinya" Ucap lelaki itu dan membuat mereka semua disertai angukan mantap mengikuti.

"Aku meminta bantuan kalian bertiga untuk mencari informasi mengenai masalah yang terjadi di Kota kecil di Rozaria" Ucap Master besar sambil merincingkan janggutnya yang sudah memutih karna di makan usia.

"Kenapa kami harus memeriksanya Kakek?"Tanya Killua.

"Rozaria adalah Kota kecil di Pascal, tempat itu sangat jauh dari pemukiman kota, aku mendengar bahwa disana ada buronan bandit hunter kelas B yang mempora-porandakan tempat itu dan dengan semena-mena menguras harta para penduduk dengan keji. Jadinya aku meminta kalian untuk mengurusnya, tapi tenang saja karna ada beberapa Hunter yang juga kutugaskan kesana"Jelas Master dengan tatapan serius.

"Ano Kakek, siapa orang yang memberikan informasi mengenai soal ini" Tanya Gon.

"Informasi ini Kudapatkan dari Seorang Pengelana bernama 'Sang Pengembara'Dan aku mempercayainya 100%" Ujar Master.

"Sang Pengembara" Tanya Gon.

"Sebutan yang aneh" Balas Killua

"Sang Pengembara adalah sebutan untuk seorang 'Perempuan' pengelana yang terkenal didunia Hunter dan dunia bawah. Nama itu diberikan oleh orang-orang yang pernah melihatnya dan nama itu yang membuat ia terkenal" Mendengar sebutan itu. Hisoka merasa entah kenapa mengingatkanya pada seseorang dan sang master melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Terkenal kakek?"Seru Gon penasaran.

"Ya, Terkenal Gon"

"Kakek? Dia seorang seperti apa?" Tanya Gon.

"Uuumm...Banyak yang tak diketahui darinya, dia Seorang Pengelana yang pergi keberbagai belahan dunia, dia juga seorang perempuan dengan kemampuan Nen yang unik, Terkesan misterius, mengunakan Jubah menutupi tubuhnya dan selalu berjalan sendiri dan terkesan penuh Misteri"

"Perempuan….Apakah!" Guma dalam hati Hisoka merasa mengingatkanya pada….Dia.

"_**Nen**_ yang unik"Tanya Killua

"Dia memiliki kemampuan, pengobatan yang sangat hebat serta jenius di usia 10 tahun dan sekarang, banyak Hunter yang mencarinya, guna untuk berguru padanya. Tapi tak semudah itu dia ditemukan"Jelas kakek membuat, Gon makin berbinar mendengarnya. "Dan sekarang aku mendapat informasi dia ada diRozaria.."

"Rozaria?"

"Mungkin..Aku ingin meminta Hisoka untuk memberi sangsi pada bandit itu hidup atau mati, tapi kalau Gon dan Killua kalian tolong membantu mencari informasi guna jaga-jaga" Ucap sang Master.

"...Baik..."

**SETELAH ITU**

"Neee-Chaaaan Tubuhmu berdarah" Ucap Konta dengan wajah, panik dan langsung memeluk Asuka, sementara sang ibu pun langsung ikut memeluk Asuka saat Asuka memasuki rumah, dengan keadaan berantakan tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak-bercak darah yang merembes pada kaos hitamnya.

"Maafkan aku Bibi-Lesta, Konta" Kata Asuka dengan tampang bersalah.

"Penjelasan nanti saja Asuka, ayo bersikan tubuhmu biar aku cuci bajumu"Ucap Lesta dan Asuka mengguk patuh.

"_Nampaknya aku harus ada disini, sampai Hunter lain datang, Aku harus memastikan kalau Bibi Lesta dan Konta selamat._" Pikir Asuka, memang mengurus orang lain bukan urusanya tapi entah kenapa dia tak mau menjauh dulu dari Lesta dan Konta sampai semua ini selesai.

**Bersambung**

**Asuka : **Oi jadi ini? Sekarang Aku..Akan jadi bulan-bulanan.

**Yuuki : **-_-"

**Ghost : **ia Kurasa untuk pairing pertama, Hisoka denganmu kurasa cocok dengan Kepribadianmu.

**Hisoka : **(Meluk Asuka dari belakang)

**Asuka : **UHHHKK! –Lepasin Hisoka! (Kabur dari jeratan dari Hisoka sembunyi dibelakang Killua)

**Gon :** HisokaKau tahu? Asuka takut melihatmu seperti itu –Merinding-

**Killua : **Berhenti menatap Asuka seperti itu **JOKER HENTAI BUAAKKKAAA**!

**Ghost :** Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pada tulisan Atau Typou yang tak sengaja atau disengaja(?) oleh Author Terimakasi bagi sudah membaca dan silakan memberikan Komen dibawah..dan jika ingin ada Alur cerita yang ditambah atau dikurangi(?) silakan komen saya akan usaha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirai of Wanderer**

**Negri kecil yang terjajah**

**X**

**Clan Mirai**

**X**

**Pelayan baru Neon**

**By : Ghost186 & ****Lazuardi Loo**

**Aquarius Alfa**

_**Aku Asuka Mirai Clan Perempuan dari generasi terakhir yang selamat**_

_**Harapanku adalah menemukan kakakku. Hingga mengembara keberbagai Negara guna mencarinya.**_

_**Aku pasti menemukanya, Pasti.**_

Beberapa organ dale tubuh manusia tercecer di tanah, bahkan darahnya sudah itu begitu sadis dengan bagian tubuh termutilasi, begitu mengerikan.

"Tak aku sangka Bossun dan anak buahnya berakhir seperti ini,"Ucap seorang pria berdengan berotot kasar, ditemani delapan orang berotot sebagai anak buahnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" tanya salah satu pria bercambang lebat yang melihat tubuh Bossun dan anak buahnya sudah tak berbentuk dan mungkin hanya bisa disusun seperti puzzle.

"Pembunuh-kah? Atau Hunter-kah?" Ucap anak buah orang itu dengan nada penuh tanda tanya.

"Tapi, kurasa para Hunter belum menyisir area ini," duga sang bos.

"Jadi apa maksud anda, Arao-_sama_!?" tanya sang anak buah pada bosnya.

"Apa...ini perbuatan pembunuh bayaran?" tanya Arao pada anak buahnya, sementara sebagian dari mereka ada yang mengangguk, sebagian menggeleng, bingung, tentu saja.

"Mengingat Bossun merupakan pengguna **Nen ** yang kuat saja mampu mati dengan cara sadis seperti ini, bisa dipastikan sang pelaku bukan orang sembarangan, atau memang pembunuh bayaran," jelas si A.

"Ini terlalu rapi, untuk orang kemarin sore," ucap si B.

"Layaknya psikopat," sahut C.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kumpulkan semua orang, kita telusuri tempat cari pembunuh Bossun," ucap Arao.

"Mari bergerak mencari 'tikus' itu."

.

.

.

Gemersik air dikamar mandi mewarnai hari Asuka Pagi mungil itu saat ini tengah menanggalkan bajunya hingga tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun, air dari _Pan Shower _tengah menerpa dari rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Ditatapnya sebuah cermin tak jauh dari _Pan Shower_ menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Sudah 15 Tahun lamanya_,_pikir Asuka, mengingat sejumlah alasan dirinya mengelana diberbagai negara selama ini.

Namanya Asuka Mirai, 25 tahun. Rambutnya berwarna Perak dengan model _short haircut_, tinggi badan 168. Ia banyak di juluki 'Sang Pengembara' oleh para pro-hunter ataupun yang amatiran, walaupun ia sendiri tak mengerti apa sebabnya. Apa itu karena ia selalu mengelana kemana-mana? Mungkin. Sebagai pengguna nen yang kuat, Asuka adalah salah satu dari sejumlah pengguna nen kuat yang menolak untuk menjadi seorang hunter. Baginya, pekerjaan terorganisir dari organisasi seperti asosiasi hunter bukanlah hal yang ia sukai. Lagipula, ia memang tak berniat bekerja seperti hunter, kalau boleh jujur.

Sederhana bukan?

Asuka adalah salah satu anggota dari Klan Mirai yang tinggal jauh di KepulauanMaza, yaitu pulau kecil diselatNoayang tak terjamah manusia, dimana klan tersebut termasuk dari salah satu dari 6 Klan terbaik didunia. Mereka ditakuti karna kemampuan _fuuin_dan_h__ealer_ yang sangat jauh dari atas rata-rata membuat kami ditakuti sekaligus diincar.

_Fuuin_adalah kemampuan tenaga dalam manusia yang memiliki kapasitas yang melebihi manusia biasa._Nen_ yang bisa digunakan berlipat-lipat. Sementara _Healer_ adalah kemampuan Khusus klan yang bisa melakukan pengobatan non-medis dengan cara mengunakan benang_Nen_ dan tenaga dalam_ (Chakra)_ milik sendiri pada Luka orang lain yang biasa disebut Energi Kehidupan.

Selain dua kemampuan tersebut, mereka juga terkenal dengan warna bola mata klan Mirai yang berwarna Lavender namun dapat berubah warna. Saat sedih warna iris akan berubah menjadi biru terang, sementara saat marah irisnya akan berubah warna menjadi kuning cerah.

"Ehhh...Asuka-Nee!" Panggil seseorang didepan pintu toilet.

"Ya?" sahutku masih dalam posisi telanjang, menatap bayangan seorang anak lelaki berusia 12 tahun dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Baju ibu kuletakkan disini ya?"Ucap Konta lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ya," sahut Asuka dari dalam kamar mandi dan tersenyum tulus. Hati kecilnya merasa sangat bersyukur karena ia bisa diterima oleh Konta dan Lesta disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa Konta sedang berburu?" Tanya Asuka yang kini tengah duduk bersama Lesta sembari meminum teh hijau tanpa gula. Suasana dirumah itu sangat nyaman dan Lesta juga bersikap baik padanya dengan memperlakukan Asuka seperti anak perempuannya sendiri.

"Ya, semenjak para bandit itu menguasai daerah ini mereka mengambil semua hasil panen baik distribusi dalam dan luar daerah ini, sehingga satu-satunya harapan untuk memperoleh makanan hanya dari berburu," ucap Lesta dengan senyum sedih wajahnya.

Asuka ironis keadaan Konta dan Lesta seperti kecil ini dalam keadaan krisis, dan pemandangan mengenaskan di sekitarnya bukan lagi obyek yang asing lagi di daerah menghela nafas, memendam perasaan teririsnya.

"Aku akan menengok keadaan Konta-chan," ucap Asuka sambil menaruh cangkirnya dimeja.

"Konta biasanya berada di sungai tengah hutan yang berada di sebelah utara," ucap Lesta tersenyum saat melihat Asuka meninggalkan rumah. Kadang ia berharap ia bisa memiliki anak perempuan yang tenang seperti Asuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asuka berjalan dengan cepat, ia melompati rumah-rumah warga yang melesat bagai angin. Dengan menggunakan _'zetsu'_tubuhnyacekatan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya dan meloncat menuju arah utara. Keadaan kota ini sangat sepi sehinggaorang dewasa yang lalu lalang disekitar desa tersebut pun tampak sangat sedikit. _Apa karena para bandit itu semua orang jadi takut beraktifitas?_

_Apa pesanku sudah tersampaikan pada Biscuuit-baasan?_pikir Asuka lalu melesat meninggalkan ini dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Asuka-_nee_!" Panggil Konta berlari dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu saat ia sampai disana.

"Hai Konta," sapa Asuka lalu membelai pucuk kepala anak yang hanya setinggi dadanya tersebut.

"Kenapa _n__ee-san_ ada disini?"Tanya Konta setelah melepas pelukanya pada Asuka dan mengambil kerajang dengan beberapa jumlah ikan dikeranjang.

"Aku bosan," jawab gadis itu singkat membuat anak itu meminta Asuka duduk dipinggir sungai sementara Konta mencari ikan sambil menyelam.

"Kamu hebat anak seusiamu kamu berbakat jadi penyelam-pro," puji Asuka menatap betapa lincah anak lelaki itu menyelam. Bahkan ia bisa bertahan napas dale air dale waktu 9 menit.

**KEAAAAAK!**

**KEAAAAAK!**

**KEAAAAAAAAKKK!**

Seekor Rajawali berwarna coklat - keunguan langsung terbang menukik kearah Asuka yang duduk pinggir itu lalu hinggap di lengan Asuka dan gadis tersebut mengelus lembut kepala unggas tersebut.

"Selamat datang kembali Alto, apa kau sudah menyampaikan pesanku pada _Baa-san_? "Burung yang seolah mengetahui perkataan Tuanya,mengangguk dan dengan mengunakan bahasa tubuhnya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah," ucap Asuka dan Alto langsung itu lalu bertengger dipundak Asuka dengan tenang.

"_Nee-chaaan_!" teriak Konta lalu berlari agak menjauh, menatap burung raksasa rajawali yang kini berada dipundak kecil Asuka dengan tatapan horor.

"Tenang Konta, dia tak akan menyerangku," jelas Asuka dan meminta Konta duduk disampingnya.

"_Nee-chan_, darimana _nee-chan_ mendapatkan burung indah ini?" tanya Konta agak tenang setelah Alto tidak menyerangnya sesuai dugaannya dan kini malah mengesek-gesekan paruhnya dengan lembut di lengan atas konta.

"Sebenarnya Alto adalah jenis Rajawali Khuchu, jenis predator yang memakan segalanya.Ia adalah spesis asli dari Razzel timur, kota Meteor,"ucap Asuka menjelakan

"_Sugoi nee-chan_!" pekik Konta membuat Asuka tersenyum Khuchu adalah salah satu jenis burung terindah didunia yangsaat ini jumlahnya sudah sangat sedikit.

"_Nee-chan_ hebat bisa menjinakannya."

"Aku menemukanya saat aku berumur 10 tahun, induknya dibunuh oleh pemburu liar yang akan menjual bulunya pasar gelap," ucap Asuka menuturkan kisahnya.

"Itu hebat _nee-chan_!Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi!" seru Konta dengan girang.

"Mha-mha!Tampaknya kau antusias sekali Konta," ucap Asuka disertai senyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan kisahnya.

.

.

.

"Oi Gon."

"Hm?"

"Jujur saja aku sangat tidak suka!" ucap Killua dengan wajah ketus sembari menuding tepat ke wajah Hisoka yang berlari bersama mereka saat ini.

"Huhuhuhu...sepertinya akan ada pertarungan yang seru nantinya," ucap Hisoka dengan aura yang menguar secara mengerikan, membuat Gon dan Killua merinding.

"Ahh-SIALL!"Teriak Killua dalam hatiyang kini agak frustrasi.

**CRING!**

Seketika Anting-anting Hisoka besinar keunguan diiringi suara lonceng kecil terdengar gemerincing.Sepertinya anting-anting mempunyai kemampuan unik yang dapat meredakan aura membunuh Hisoka dalam sekejab memudar.Hisoka yang sedari tadi mengenakanya pun sadar dengan kemampuan anting yang dipakainya seolah mengingatkannya untuk tenang dalam situasi apapun.

"Ne, Hisoka, kenapa antingmu bercahaya begitu?" tanya Gon dengan pandangan takjub pada anting-anting ditelinga Hisoka.

"Anting-anting ini?" tanya Hisoka dengan senyuman manis-sinis diwajahnya sambil menyentuh antingnya.

"Ya..."

"Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Sebab sepertinya kau terlihat begitu menyukai anting itu?" jawab Gon polos membuat Hisoka terdiam sinisnya berubah, aneh, cenderung agak melamun.

"Ini adalah ikatanku dengan seseorang," sahutnya pendek lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dari Gon, menatap langit biru diatas kepalanya.

"Hisoka," gumam Gon sembari memandang wajah Hisoka. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hisoka sejak dua tahun yang lalu sejak terakhir kali bertemu dengannya didunia game Greed Island, tapi yang jelas, saat ini ia tahu Hisoka berubah, bukan lagi seorang predator sadis yang hanya hobi membunuh, membunuh dan membunuh saja untuk menjadikan dirinya yang terkuat. Tapi seseorang yang lain, sebuah sosok yang tak ia pahami, sosok yang lembut dibalik topeng masokisnya. Hal itu mulai tampak saat ia membicarakan anting-anting itu Hisoka tersenyum sedikit, bukan senyuman sinis, melainkan sebuah senyuman tulus yang ia sunggingkan pada Gon, meski tadi pandangannya tampak tertegun, seolah sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

_Ikatan Hisoka dengan seseorang_.

Benarkah?

Siapa yang membuat Hisoka seperti ini?

"Oi..Gon," panggil Killua menyadarkan Gon.

"Hm?" sahut Gon singkat sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Killua.

"Kau kenapa kok malah melamun seperti itu?"tanya Killua.

"Tidak ada yang sedang ku pikirkan," ucap Gon dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kita hampir sampai di perbatasan," ucap Killua membuat fokus anak lelaki berumur 17 tahun tersebut benar-benar kembali untuk melihat keadaan hutan dihadapan mereka.

"OI BOY-YAAAAAAA...!"teriak seseorang wanita turun dari batang pohon dan bersalto dihadapan ketiganya.

"Biskyyyyyyyy!" teriak Gon dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia memandang seorang gadis mungil bersurai pirang ikal dengan baju Baby-dollloly yang membuatnya terlihat imut seperti Barbie.

"Hai _baba_," ucap Killua seenaknya dan seketika ia dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Bisky yang membuat Gon _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Seharusnya wanita bernama Bisky itu tak perlu marah, karena ia memang berusia 60 tahun.

"Apa kalian juga diberitahu oleh Ketua Cheadle?" tanya Bisky dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh semuanya, minus Hisoka.

"Oke mari kita ke kota itu, ikut aku!"Ucap Bisky memimpin ketiganya berlari menuju kota tersebut.

Asuka baru saja selesai membersihkan meja dan membereskan piring-piring dari tempat cuci piring ke itu malam mulai menjelang, dimana matahari mulai terbenam, dan suara jangkrik mengisi sejenak, Asuka melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah untuk rebahan sedang di kamarnya, begitu juga meluruskan punggungnya di atas sofa diikuti desahan nyaman karena tadi ia terlalu lama berdiri.

"Ini wilayah kekuasaan kami!"

"Aku tak peduli! Kalian membajak tempat ini, sehingga kami berhak menangkap kalian! Kami hunter dari asosiasi yang di kirim untuk menangkap kalian!"

"Kau pikir kami takut?"

_Siapa sih yang malam-malam membuat ribut begini?_ Asuka beranjak duduk sembari meruntuki suasana yang tak mendukung saat ia sedang butuh istirahat. Setelah memakai sandal rumahnya, ia beranjak, dan tiba-tiba...

BUMMMMMM!

"Apa itu?!"

Asuka membuka pintu dengan seorang anak muda berambut hitam dengan jaket hijau dan celana jeans tampak membuat kerusakan dengan menghantam tanah menghasilkan suara dentuman yang keras. Mata awasnya bisa menangkap bayangan pria berkemeja berambut perak sangat casual, seorang perempuan berpakaian lolita serta pria tinggi dengan pakaian ala sirkus dan warna rambut yang mencolok.

"Apa-apaan ini?"pekik orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang baru keluar dari rumah akibat mendengar keributan tersebut.

"Gon, mundur...jangan buat kacau," ucap Bisky.

"Bisky-_baasan_?" gumam Asuka saat ia sadar siapa gadis bertubuh anak-anak tersebut.

"Bisky benar, mundur Gon, kau tak perlu menggunakan kekerasan," Killua menarik tubuh Gon yang tampaknya marah.

"Serahkan mereka padaku," Hisoka berjalan maju menatap sekerumunan bandit yang mengitari mereka.

_Pria itu kan..._

Hisoka memunculkan satu dek kartu di -nya meningkat, namun tak beraura menjulurkan aura _bungee gum_nya, dan seketika, para bandit itu saling menempel satu sama lain. Diikuti pekikan sumpah serapah karena mereka bingung mengapa tubuhnya bergeraksaling merekat dengan yang lain dan tak bisa lepas, pandangan mereka menyalak tajam ke arah Hisoka yang tampak playful seperti biasanya.

"Ah, kalian tak bahkan bukan bos kalian, hm?" Tanyanya dengan suara mendayu sementara sebuah kartu joker sudah muncul di tangannya, dengan pose khasnya menempelkan kartu tersebut di mulutnya dengan pandangan sadis seolah dari matanya berkata: aku-siap-membunuhmu-lho.

"Kau tak akan membuatku menjawabnya!"

"Begitukah?" sahut Hisoka lagi dengan nada mendayu, berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dan menempelkan ujung kartu tersebut ke salah satu pria tadi. Saat itu beberapa penduduk serta yang lain agak terpekik melihat dengan kartunya saja, Hisoka mampu membuat leher pria tadi terluka.

"Hisoka jangan bunuh mereka!Kita harus membawanya ke Ketua Cheadle!"sergah Bisky memberi tahu dengan suara setengah berteriak.

"Ia akan melakukannya dari tadi jika ia mau," ucap Killua.

Ia pengguna _nen_ yang hebat juga, batin Asuka sembari memandang sosok tinggi berambut oranye tersebut. Kemudian matanya teralih ke arah para bandit yang kini saling menempel satu sama lain, yang bisa ia asumsikan akibat _nen_ pria berambut oranye tersebut.

"Entah untuk beberapa alasan, aku merasa begitu setuju jika Killua melakukannya," ucap Killua dingin, "para bandit itu sudah mengambil semua suplai makanan penduduk di sini dan membuat mereka menderita cukup lama karena kurangnya bahan pangan."

"J-jadi...kalian yang mengambil semua suplai makanan Negara ini?"Suara Asuka bergetar, menyentak para bandit dari jarak sekitar 15 para penduduk dan orang sekitarnya beralih ke arah Asuka.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut salah satu bandit

Dengan mata yang berubah menjadi kuning cerah ia menghampiri sosok Hisoka dengan tergesa-gersa. Secepat kilat tangannya mengambil kartu dari tangan Hisoka dan seketika...

**SCRATCHHHHH! CPRATTTT!**

"Mati kau," gumam Asuka memandang jasad para bandit yang kini terbelah jadi dua diiringi jeritan para penduduk yang ketakutan melihat pembunuhan kilat itu terjadi tepat di hadapan mereka.

Killua, Gon dan Bisky merasakan darah hangat di wajahnya, lalu memandang gadis yang putih, serta matanya yang tampak datar beriris kuning, dengan bentuk wajah oval yang cantik. Pandangannya beralih ke telinga Asuka dan seketika, ia menahan nafasnya.

Gadis ini...

_Gadis ini yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu._

"_Shimatta_, kau membunuhnya tanpa memberi kita waktu untuk menanyakan dimana markas besar mereka, Asuka" gumam Bisky, memandang Asuka.

Asuka terpekur sejenak, sebelum akhirnya terperanjat memandang jasad-jasad itu, lalu memandang Bisky.

"Bisky-_baasan_!M-maafkan saya!" ucapnya dingin diiringin denga bungkukan dalam berkali-kali.

"He, Bisky, kau mengenalnya?"Tanya Killua setelah menyeka darah yang bercipratan di wajahnya.

"Ia kenalanku, seorang pengelana," ucap Bisky memberi tahu. "Namanya Mirai Asuka."

"Kau jahat Asuka! Kau bahkan tak memberi kami waktu untuk menginterogasi mereka!" cetus Gon kesal sembari menyeka darah di wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf," Asuka memandang ke arah lain. "Aku terlalu emosi atas mereka yang semena-mena terhadap penduduk di desa ini."

"Aku sudah dengar laporan dari Ketua Cheadle..." Bisky mengangguk kecil."Kau juga sudah mengabariku lewat Alto kan?Sebaiknya kau ikut kami."

_Jadi namanya, Asuka_?Hisoka terpekur memandang gadis itu.

"I-ikut kalian?"

Baru saja Asuka hendak membuka mulut, para penduduk riuh dengan bangkai para bandit yang sudah terbagi jadi dua satu persatu membawa jasad tersebut untuk dibakar, dimana prosesi tersebut disertai caci maki dan ucapan kasar atas kekesalan mereka terhadap para bandit tersebut.

"Kalau memang benar kau yang memberi tahu Bisky, sebaiknya kau ikut kami," ucap Hisoka yang akhirnya membuka mulut setelah sekian lama terpekur.

"Sejujurnya aku tak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan hunter," ucapnya."Aku membiarkan Hunter tetap melakukan tugasnya."

"Che, tugas apanya?Kau sudah membunuh informan kami!"Killua mendengus jengkel, mengetahui para bandit yang tadinya mau diinterogasi tersebut mati seketika ditangan Asuka.

"Mha, itu terserah kalian. Kalian Hunter kan? Kalian pasti menemukannya," seiring dengan kalimatnya berakhir, Asuka membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tak tertarik, kembali menuju rumah.

Keributan itu masih membekas dalam ingatan Asuka, padahal sudah tiga hari berlalu. Dan saat ini, ia merasa sudah saatnya ia kembali mengembara. Selepasnya ia berpamitan dengan Lesta dan Konta, ia menyusuri sepanjang jalan kota untuk pergi menuju kota lain, kota yang membawanya selangkah lebih dekat menuju dimana kakaknya berada.

Sejujurnya, perasaan atas berita kakaknya yang masih hidup itu tak seratus persen ia percayai begitu saja. Untuk ukuran wanita, ia cukup nekat mencari kakaknya yang keberadaannya saja bagaikan bayangan - antara ada dan tiada – hanya dengan bermodalkan sedikit berita angin dan sejumlah uang yang semakin menipis. Ia tahu itu, tapi ia tak peduli. Dengan uang yang ada dan berbekal berita yang terbatas, akan selalu ada harapan baginya untuk menemukan sang kakak yang telah hilang.

Namun, keinginannya menguap saat ia melihat sejumlah uang kertas di dompetnya.

Uangnya telah menipis, dan ia harus segera cari pekerjaan untuk beberapa bulan ke depan...

"Haaah, aku heran kenapa rumah sebesar ini hanya kita pelayannya," ucap seorang gadis berambut merah hati, Kika.

"Kika...kau tahu sendiri kalau di rumah ini hanya Neon-sama dan bodyguardnya yang tinggal. Tuan besar mungkin berpikir untuk apa ia memiliki banyak pelayan kalau yang sering di rumah saja hanya anak gadisnya?" Chika, gadis yang berpakaian Maid seperti Kika hanya berambut kuning, memberitahu saudara sepupunya.

"Haaah...lelah mengurusi rumah sebesar ini."

Saat itu terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Regz, kepala pelayan sekaligus kepala rumah tangga keluarga Nostrade itu membuka pintu, berjalan mendekat menuju dapur dimana Kika dan Chika berada bersama seorang wanita tinggi dan cantik berpakaian kimono ungu tua dengan rambut putih dan iris mata lavender menyorot tajam.

"Kika dan Chika, perkenalkan, ini Asuka. Mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi pelayan pribadi Neon-_sama_. Aku memperkenalkan dirinya pada kalian agar kalian mengetahuinya sebagai perkerja baru di keluarga Nostrade..." ucap Regz memperkenalkan, diiringi bungkukan Asuka yang sopan dengan senyum manis setelah punggungnya lurus kembali.

"Namaku Asuka...mulai hari ini aku menjadi pelayan pribadi Neon-_sama_, jadi...mohon kerjasamanya..."

Chapter kurapika with Asuka gonna coming soon...

Coming soon...

Coming soon...

Coming soon...

_**Written by Ghost186 and Lazuardi Loo**_

PS for Ghost186: What d'you think about some part I added? Saya harap editan ini tidak merubah inti utama yang ingin disampaikan, ini langsung di post aja jadi chapter 2, hehehe.

**Asuka : **Bagus setelah pergi begitu saja, setelah membunuh -,-" saya gak ditangkap? (Tindakan Kriminal)

**Killua : **Tenang Asuka-Nee Surat ijinmu sudah masuk….(nepuk-nepuik pundak Asuka)

**Ghost : **Tenang Lo-san sudah memberikan surat-surat agar kamu tak akan bermasalah.

**Hisoka : **Kau semakin membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu Asuka.

**Asuka : **UHHHKK! –Jangan pandang aku seperti itu Hisoka! (Menatap Hisoka Tajam)

**Gon :** Ne!? Kenapa kami sedikit sekali sih…(cemberut)

**Ghost :** A-ah! So-soalnya, tenang Chap selanjutnya Kurapika bakal Sajian baru.

**Kurapika :** Oi- Asuka-san, ikut aku!" Narik Asuka Pake rantai.

**Asuka : COTTO MATEEEE!**

**Gon x Killua : KAMI TAK TERIMA!**

**Biscy :**Apa aku akan muncul nantinya? Di part selanjutnya.

**Ghost : **Ya tentu dan sampai jumpa lagi


	3. Chapter 3

**Mirai of Wanderer**

**Penyamaran Asuka**

**X**

**Pesta keluarga Sinclaire**

**X**

**Uang Tebusan**

**By : Ghost186, ****Lazuardi Loo**** Loodra**

Chapter 3:

"Namaku Asuka...mulai hari ini aku menjadi pelayan pribadi Neon-_sama_, jadi...mohon kerjasamanya..."

Kini Asuka menjadi pelayan pribadi Neon, berbekal kemampuan mengurus rumah yang minim, ia memberanikan diri menjadi bagian dari sederetan pelayan keluarga Nostrade. Seperti biasa, Asuka merahasiakan jati-dirinya bahwa dia adalah 'Sang Pengembara' dia memutuskan menjadi orang biasa tampa kemampuan apapun. Tentu saja, ia melakukannya agar tak mencurigakan orang lain, terutama para pelayan Nostrade.

"Oi kau? Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru terang tersebut pada Asuka.

"Nama saya Asuka, salam kenal Nona Neon," ucap Asuka membungkuk. Sejujurnya kimono ini membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia 'kan sedang menyamar? Lagipula, dia harus mengikuti peraturan di tempat kerjanya ini.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Neon dengan wajah penuh ingin tahu.

"Usia!?" Asuka mengerutkan kening. Tentu saja ia bingung, mengingat menanyakan usia pada seseorang yang baru dikenal sebenarnya cukup tidak sopan; kalau diukur dari sisi etika.

"Jawab saja?"

"Umm...25 Tahun, Nona Neon?" jawab Asuka dengan pandangan bingung karena majikan barunya tanpa sebab dan akibat malah menanyakan usianya.

"Ooh! Lebih tua dariku, Mha! Regz-san tolong tinggalkan kami berdua" Ucap Neon melirik Regz yang membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah...Nah Asuka,"ucap Neon tenang.

"Ya?"

"Kuberi perintah pertama untukmu."

"Ya," sahut Asuka dengan suara pelan.

"Perintah pertamaku adalah...buatkan aku teh hijau!" ucap Neon dengan teriakan cemprengnya pada Asuka membuat gadis berambut perak itu seketika ngeloyor ke dapur demi mematuhi permintaan majikannya.

.

_**Di**____**dapur**__**...**_

.

"Halo Asuka-_san_, apa anda pelayan baru Nona Neon?" tanya salah seorang pelayan bernama Tika.

"Ah...ya namaku Asuka, salam kenal," sapanya sopan saat melihat salah satu wanita berpakaian _maid_ tersebut menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Aku Tika. Kau tahu? Ini sudah sekian kalinya, nona Neon membuat pelayan pribadinya mengundurkan diri," desah Tika sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Eh?" mata Asuka melebar mendengar ucapan wanita tersebut.

"Kau tak tahu? Banyak pelayan tak betah dengan sikap manja dan bawelnya. Apalagi saat membantunya belanja kesana kemari, mereka semua dibuat tidak betah olehnya."

"Begitu," Asuka mengangguk kecil dengan wajah datarnya sembari memasukkan bubuk teh hijau dan menyeduhnya.

_Kupikir, mulai saat ini aku benar-benar harus kuat mental menghadapinya._

-oOo-

Bagaimana rasanya jadi pelayan? Tak enak. Hanya itu pendapat Asuka saat mengetahui bahwa profesi yang ia kerjakan saat ini benar-benar begitu melelahkan untuk ukuran tenaga manusia normal. Meski ia pengguna nen, rumah bukanlah tempat yang tepat baginya untuk menggunakan kemampuan aura hanya demi membereskan rumah dan melayani segala keinginan putri keluarga Nostrade tersebut. Sebagai gadis yang terbiasa hidup dalam keturunan bangsawan dan hanya melakukan segala tata cara hidup seorang putri di klan Mirai, menjadi pelayan bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah bagi Asuka. Ia dituntut multi-tasking, bekerja keras dan terbiasa dengan kerjaan kasar para buruh, dan sebagainya, Namun, berterima kasihlah kepada pengalaman, karenanya Asuka bisa menjalani semuanya dengan baik.

Yah, walaupun tidak semuanya...

"Asuka! Mana pakaianku? Aku kan ada janji dengan keluarga Sinclaire! Kau sudah menyetrika pakaianku?" teriak Neon dari kamarnya saat Asuka sedang membawa setumpuk laundry bersih yang saking banyaknya sampai menghalangi pandangannya dengan posisi tubuh melenting ke belakang saking beratnya membuatnya menghela nafas berkali-kali, ingin rasanya dia mencopot kimononya sekarang juga karna tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. sebebas-bebasnya.

"Pakaian yang mana, Nona?" tanya Asuka dengan nada bingung, agak khawatir karena sepertinya otak encernya tidak konsentrasi pada permintaan Neon tadi. Pakaian yang mana ya? Batinnya sambil meletakkan pakaian bersih itu di ranjang Neon.

"Ah, kau ini Asuka! Aku kan minta kau menyiapkan gaun Versace burgundy milikku? Jangan bilang kau melupakannnya!" cetus Neon yang seolah telah menebak apa yang telah terjadi dari raut wajah datar milik Asuka."Dasar si muka tembok!" teriaknya lagi.

"M-maaf Nona! Aku melupakannya! Yang aku ingat aku hanya harus menyiapkan gaun maroon pendek saja!"

"Tidak jadi! Ini acara formal! Gaun sependek itu tak akan sopan! Kau ini payah sekali Asuka! Jadi gaun burgundy ku belum ada?" nada Neon kali ini meninggi dengan raut sangar seperti bersiap menerkam.

"B-belum...nona!"

"Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya gaun tersebut harus siap dalam setengah jam, cepaaaaaaat!"

"T-tapi No–"

"Lakukan saja, aku tak butuh alasanmuuuu!"

Sial, anak ini memang seenaknya sendiri, batin Asuka sembari ngacir dari kamar berukuran 15 x 15 meter tersebut dengan wajah merengut. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan menutupi raut jengkel, ketika tanpa sadar ia berbelok menuju ruang laundry dan tiba-tiba...

**BRUK. PRANG!**

"AAAAH!"

"Ma-maafkan aku," sebuah suara bariton terdengar diikuti dengan kibasan rambut berwarna pirang dengan tubuh setinggi 170-an. Asuka mengipas-ngipas dadanya yang kini panas tersiram teh panas dengan kedua tangannya sementara pria di hadapannya tampak kikuk. Asuka mendongak pada sang pemilik suara ketika iris violetnya menangkap iris abu-abu pria di hadapannya, begitu juga pria di hadapannya memandang wajah oval nan ayu dengan rambut keperakan itu dengan pandangan setengah tertegun, seolah membiarkan dunia riil tenggelam sejenak dalam pesona gadis berambut pendek itu, membiarkan otak pintarnya dibuai sejenak oleh bayangan indah yang sedikit aneh namun memabukkan...

"Ah, aku..."

"Tak apa, permisi..." Asuka membungkuk kecil, melewatinya dengan terburu-buru. Sementara itu sepeninggal Asuka, Kurapika Kuruta memandang sosok tinggi wanita tadi dengan pandangan menaksir-naksir.

_Pegawai barukah? Aku belum pernah melihatnya._

Ia membungkuk, membersihkan pecahan beling yang kini telah berceceran di atas lantai marmer dengan tumpahan teh di sekitarnya, kemudian membuang beling-beling itu ke tong sampah. Langkah kakinya bergerak menuju ruang bodyguard, dimana boyguard yang lain biasa beristirahat.

"Lho, kukira kau akan mengambil teh..." tanya Basho yang kini sedang berleha-leha di sofa.

"Tadinya begitu, tapi tak jadi..." ucap Kurapika sembari berjalan mendekati Senritsu dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong...aku tadi melihat wanita berambut putih dengan mata violet...apa dia pelayan baru?"

"Asuka?" tanya Senritsu sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya, berbicara halus seperti biasanya. "Ia pelayan baru Nona Neon, baru beberapa hari bekerja di sini."

"Pelayan?" Kurapika mengerutkan alisnya_. Aneh, orang dengan __Aura tak biasa __sepertinya menjadi pelayan? Siapa dia?_

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Basho. "Ia baru bekerja disini beberapa hari, tapi kudengar kerjaannya cukup bagus sebagai pelayan pribadi Nona Neon. Dia juga wanita yang pendiam yang jarang berekspresi dan cekatan, meski terkadang, ia agak ceroboh. Apa kecantikannya cukup menangkap perhatianmu, hm?" tanya Basho dengan nada agak menggoda.

"Hmm..." Kurapika mengangguk-angguk paham, tak meladeni godaan pria bertubuh besar tersebut. "Ia memang terlalu cantik untuk hanya menjadi seorang pelayan..."

"Yah...apa mau dikata..." Daven, salah seorang bodyguard baru angkat bicara, "hidup ini cukup keras...penampilan fisik tak melulu mendukung kehidupan seseorang kan? Secantik apapun Asuka...ia tetap butuh makan, dan ia tak punya skill lebih...tak perlu heran jika ia hanya jadi pelayan."

"Ucapanmu begitu kasar, Daven-san," tandas Senritsu.

Kurapika terdiam, membayangkan sorot mata gadis tadi yang tampak begitu memukaunya. Ia tahu, kecantikan Asuka bukanlah sekedar kecantikan gadis pada umumnya. Ada aura yang membius yang membuat siapapun yang memandang sorot matanya akan terpekur untuk sejenak mengagumi wajah tersebut. Matanya yang violet dan rambut peraknya terlihat tak biasa...tapi itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya.

Asuka, batin Kurapika dalam hati...

-oOo-

"Bagaimana, aku cocok dengan gaun ini?" tanya Neon pada Asuka dan Hana yang kini berdiri memandangi manjikannya memutar-mutar badan di depan cermin.

"Nona terlihat sempurna," ucap Hana memuji.

"Aku setuju," sahut Asuka menimpali dengan wajah tampa ekspresi.

Neon tersenyum senang mendengar pujian dari kedua pelayannya. "Baiklah, kalian juga siap-siap, karena sepulang dari acara ulang tahun ini, aku akan belanja dulu. Hana, jangan lupa sepatu flat creamy ku kau bawa ya!"

"Baik Nona,"

"Dan Asuka, kau bawakan tas Vuitton ku, ingat yang warna perak!" ucap Neon sembari menuding-nuding Asuka yang telah berganti dari kimono kebaju biasa sementara Neon membutulkan posisi stilleto berwarna silvernya yang tampak elegan dengan gaun burgundynya. Asuka mengangguk, berbalik menuju lemari built in milik Neon yang kini telah terbuka dengan deretas tas mahal dan sepatu berjuta-juta Jenny berjejer di rak-rak. Ia mengambil salah satu clutch berwarna perak Vuitton sesuai permintaan Neon, lalu mengekor di belakang majikannya yang kini telah berjalan keluar dari mansion menuju mobil Limusin mahalnya diikuti beberapa Merchedes Benz yang menjadi mobil para bodyguardnya. Kurapika yang kini telah siap di mobil utama membukakan pintu Limusin tersebut, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Saat ia masuk, seketika ia menangkap kelebatan Asuka yang kini tak mengenakan kimono formal, melainkan baju biasa yang digunakan Asuka lalu duduk di mobil mersi yang berada di belakang mobil utama.

_Cantik sekali._

"Kurapika, aku akan belanja sepulang dari pesta ini..." kata Neon memberi tahu. "Aku minta Daven, dua pelayanku dan kau menemaniku belanja nanti ya?"

"Baik, Nona Neon," ucap Kurapika sembari mengangguk sekali. Bertepatan dengan itu, sang majikan memberi kode untuk jalan pada supir dan Kurapika berbicaa lewat earphone-nya, mengontak salah satu _bodyguard_ di depan mobil utama untuk segera berangkat.

"Kita berangkat," ucapnya pendek.

"Roger that," sahut suara di seberang dari ear phonenya. Perlahan-lahan, iring-iringan dari kediaman Nostrade itu melaju pelan keluar dari areal rumah megah tersebut.

~oOo~

"Astaga Asuka! Bisa-bisanya kamu mengenakan baju seperti itu, seperti laki-laki saja"Cibir Neon setelah menatap Hana dan Asuka.

"Kenapa nona tak mengomentarinya dari tadi?"Tanya Hana sambil tertawa miris membuat sorot mata Neon menajam pada Hana, gadis berambut Navy blue mulai mencak-mencak mengomeli Asuka yang sedari tadi masih tampak _expressionless_ diwajahnya yang jarang menunjukkan emosi.

"Maaf Nona, ada insiden soal ini," ucap Asuka mulai membuka suara.

"Aku tak butuh alasanmuuuuu...!" ucapnya masih mencak-mencak tak jelas membuat Asuka menundukan sorot matanya dalam- dalam menatap ubin marmer lantai dibawahnya.

"Maaf nona Neon, aku yang menumpahkan teh dibaju Asuka saat kami bertemu di lorong tadi," tandas Kurapika yang entah kenapa sudah muncul dibelakang Asuka, baik Neon dan Hana menatap Kurapika, membuat Neon memasang ekspresi penuh tanya.

Dan Asuka lalu terdiam, sementara sang lelaki berambut pirang menjelaskan duduk perkaranya sebenarnya. Setelah Kurapika mengakhiri penjelasannya, Neon menghela nafas panjang, dan melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Oh baiklah. Kalau begitu kau tak boleh menyentuh area dansa maupun pesta dengan baju begitu," ucap Neon lalu menarik Hana ke gedung pesta meninggalkan Asuka dan Kurapika.

"Baiklah aku akan mencari tempat untuk beristirahat." Asuka hendak memasuki mobil namun tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditahan dengan sigap oleh Kurapika.

"Asuka-_san_, ikut denganku," ucap Kurapika menarik lembut lengannya. Asuka menatap bingung pada pria pemilik mata abu-abu yang ganjil disebelahnya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan beristirahat di tempat peristirahatan para bodyguard selama pesta berlangsung."

"Kenapa pelayan nona, Neon ada disini?" tanya Daven sembari memandang wajah Asuka dengan tatapan tak suka. Sebaliknya gadis itu hanya memasang tampang datar-datar saja diwajahnya dan tak menghiraukan gestur Daven yang sangat kentara tak menyukainya.

"Nona Neon tak mengizinkan aku menunggu didalam bersama Hana," ucap Asuka langsung berjalan pergi menjauh dari Daven dan Kurapika.

"Anda mau kemana Asuka-san" tanya Senritsu yang baru muncul dihadapanya. Ia manangkap bayangan seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk pendek yang kini juga memandanginya.

"Aku bosan, mau jalan-jalan," jawab Asuka santai lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Tunggu Asuka-san"Panggil Kurapika namun Tindakan lelaki bermarga Kuruta ditahan oleh Senritsu.

"Biarkan dia" Ucap Senritsu.

"Tapi!" Ucap Kurapika terdiam dan menatap Senritsu yang berwajah Serius. Bukan mengatakan alasan menahan Kurapika. Senritsu malah mendekati Daven.

"Saya harap jaga mulutmu baik-baik Daven-san" Ungkap Senritsu.

**Setelah itu:**

Asuka melewati lorong demi lorong dibelakang tempat pesta digelar dan ia sampai di sebuah tempat yang membuat naluri ingin tahunya tergelitik -sebuah ruangan besar yang sangat mewah namun kurang terawat- yang kalau diperhatikan lagi sebenarnya ruangan tersebut adalah sebuah perpustakaan dipinggir gedung pesta keluarga Sinclaire!

"Aahh! _Sugoi_..." gumamnya pada kumpulan buku disetiap rak tinggi diruangan ini sementara matanya memandang takjub ke deretan buku-buku tersebut

"Selamat datang diperpustakaan keluarga Sinclaire. Anda...bodyguard keluarga Nostrade?"ucap lelaki tua yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Maaf tuan atas kelancangan saya, saya tak sengaja melihat tempat ini dan masuk," kata Asuka dengan suara merendah, merasa tak enakan, membungkukan badannya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf.

"Tak apa-apa nona, saya tahu anda tak berbohong," ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum penuh percaya.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah percaya saya."

"Perkenalkan, saya Crouns Sinclaire kepala keluarga disini," ucap lelaki tua itu sembari mendudukan dirinya kesalah satu sofa dan meminta Asuka duduk disebelahnya.

"Saya Asuka."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Asuka."

Asuka tersenyum tipis, cenderung samar. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, sementara mata Asuka hanya menyusuri deretan buku-buku tebal di rak sekitarnya, sebelum tiba-tiba benaknya teringat sesuatu saat memandangi kepala keluarga Sinclaire tersebut.

"Ano...Tuan Croun..." ia membuka mulut duluan, "mengapa anda tidak merayakan pesta bersama anggota keluarga yang lainnya, Tuan Crouns?"

"Itu adalah pesta yang dikhususkan untuk para remaja, Asuka. Orang-orang bangkotan sepertiku tak pantas berada disana," katanya menjelaskan diikuti kekehan kecil seolah menertawakan dirinya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Maaf saya tidak tahu," ucap Asuka pelan.

"Tak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, para Bodyguard dari keluarga Nostrade dan dari keluarga lainya berada diseblah perpustakaan ini"

"Maaf Tuan Crouns, saya bukan bodyguard Nostrade tapi cuma pelayan pribadi keluarga Nostrade yang salah kostum hari ini," jelas Asuka dengan jujur membuat senyum pada wajah Crouns semakin terkembang.

"Saya senang berbicara dengan gadis muda yang jujur sepertimu," ucap Crouns. Menurut Asuka sepertinya Tuan Crouns adalah pengguna nen yang juga mendeteksi kejujuran setiap pengakuan orang yang ia ajak bicara. Selama Asuka tak menggunakan _Nen_nya saat ini, ia tak bisa menilai kemampuan Tuan Crouns.

Bertepatan dengan itu, beberapa orang berpakaian ala bodyguard menghampiri Tuan Croun.

"Tuan, rapatnya akan digelar saat ini," ucap seorang pelayan wanita ditemani satu pelayan lagi, dan tiga lelaki bodyguard berotot mengekor memasuki perpustakaan.

"Pesta ini akan berlangsung lama, silakan memakai perpustakaan ini sesukamu aku akan mengatakan pada penjaga rumah ini agar tak menganggumu selama kau menunggu disini," ucap lelaki itu sembari berdiri berjalan kearah 3 bodyguard dan 2 pelayannya.

"Terimakasi atas kebaikan anda Tuan," Asuka kembali membungkuk rendah sebelum lelaki itu meninggalkan Perpustakaan

TZAAAAAAT! TZAAAAAT! TZAAAAAAT!

Sebuah jarum terlihat, melesat dengan cepat kearah kepala Tuan Crouns. Asuka langsung mengambil sebuah buku tebal dari meja terdekatnya dan secepat kilat berlari mendekati Tuan Crouns menahan jarum yang nyaris membunuh lelaki tua itu dengan menjadikan buku tebal itu sebagai tameng dan seketika, beberapa jarum menancap dengan sukses di cover buku tersebut.

"Hahhh..." Ekspresi terkejut Tuan Crouns terlihat dari wajahnya dan begitu kentara. Ia tak sanggup berkata-kata beberapa detik begitu juga ketiga lelaki Bodyguard, dan pelayan. Tiba-tiba ia memegang dada kirinya, dan perlahan, pria baya itu terjatuh.

_Jangan – jangan Tuan Crouns mengalami serangan jantung….Astaga!_

Asuka menatap perubahan warna wajah lelaki tua yang berubah pucat itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Oi kalian, baringkan Tuan Crouns kesofa panjang disana!" seru Asuka yang wajah sebelumnya tak berekspresi pun, kini menunjukkan raut serius, membantu para bodyguard mengangkat tubuh pria tersebut.

"Dan kau para _bodyguard_, panggil pemimpin kalian dan amankan tempat ini," ucap Asuka pada _bodyguard_ itu menangguk dan berlari memberi tahu bodyguard lainya. sementara dua bodyguard yang tetap tinggal ditempat.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya memerintah kami?!" sergah salah satu _bodyguard_ tuan Crouns dengan tatapan tak suka.

"DIAM! Bukan saatnya protes, atau kau mau dia mati?!" ucap Asuka dengan tatapan dingin mengerikan, iris matanya kembali berubah warna kuning, membuat dua bodyguard tadi menjadi agak merinding ketakutan.

"Nah kalian para pelayan tolong bawakan semangkuk air hangat dan madu hangat," perintah Asuka dan seketika kedua pelayan berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Asuka lalu meletakan kedua tangan kedada, dan memompa dengan cara menghentak-hentakan dada Tuan Crouns dengan sedikit Nen pada kedua telapak tanganya.

Dengan beberapa hentakan pada tangan Asuka, paru-paru Tuan Crouns kembali normal "Ahk..." ucap Tuan Crouns bernafas dalam lalu melirik wanita berambut perak disampingnya.

"Ahhh...Terima-kasi A-Ah-Asuka..." ucap lelaki itu sembari memegang dadanya, dengan suara lemah.

"Sama-sama Tuan," sahut Asuka dengan suara datar, sambil menyeka keringat dipelipisnya. Setelah itu ia me-nonaktifkan nen miliknya sebelum orang lain curiga.

"Terimakasi Nona, anda menyelamatkan Tuan kami," ucap salah seorang _b__odyguard_.

"Dan maafkan masalah tadi, kami tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tuan besar," ucap _bodyguard_ lainya, membuat Asuka mengeleng cepat.

"Tidak masalah," ucapnya singkat. Warna iris matanya kembali ke sedia kala.

"Nama saya Garu, dan dia Max," keduanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Asuka," ucap wanita itu menghela napas.

Pada saat itu pula, para bodyguard Sinclaire dan anggota keluarga langsung berhambur memasuki tempat itu, dengan para pelayan yang membawa pesanan Asuka tadi.

"Oh ya. Geru, Max, tolong ubah posisi Tuan Crouns, dudukkan beliau," perintah Asuka yang mulai mengambil alih keadaan.

"Baik Nona Asuka," jawab Geru dan Max bersamaan lalu memperbaiki posisi tuannya yang masih lemah di sofa panjang.

"Nah para pelayan,tolong letakan kaki Tuan Crouns, dan rendam di baskom air hangat," titahnya pada kedua pelayan tadi melakukan tugas yang Asuka perintahkan.

"Nona apa yang harus dilakukan pada madu hangat ini?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Minumkan padanya perlahan-lahan, jangan membuatnya tersendak," jawab Asuka tegas.

"Baik," ujar pelayan itu. Sementara orang lainya tak memperdulikan kehadiranya sama sekali, sesekali dia melirik Tuan Crouns dan menggunakan kemampuan telepati pada lelaki tua itu.

((Tuan ini Aku Asuka)) Ucap wanita itu lewat telepatinya. Tuan Crouns sedikit kaget pada salah satu kemampuan gadis yang telah menolongnya.

((ya)) jawabnya dalam pikiran dengan nada ragu-ragu.

((Aku mohon bisakah anda merahasiakan jati diriku? Termasuk apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini.)) tanya gadis itu lewat telepatinya yang masih tersambung.

Lelaki itu menghela napas dan terlihat mengangguk.

((Anggap saja ini imbalan sebagai balas jasa karena kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku)) ucapnya dalam hati membuat Asuka bernafas lega. Setlah membungkuk kecil, ia berbalik meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

~oOo~

**Republik Padokia**

Disebuah tebing dekat hutan, tepat di pinggir kota Republik Padokia, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut Perak sepinggang tengah mengenakan jaket berwarna abu-abu tengah memandang Kota Republik Padokia dengan pandangan datar.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya seorang gadis yang mendekatinya.

"Melihat pemandangan. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini Larra?" sahutnya. Menatap seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun, berambut sepinggang hitam, dikepang samping duduk diatas dipunggung seekor anjing husky hitam berukuran sepertiga kali lebih besar dari ukuran anjing normal.

"Aku baru selesai mengurus urusanku dengan Keluarga Zoldyck. Jadi, katakan padaku apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Kiyan?" jelas gadis itu.

"Aku sedang mengurus sesuatu," ucap pemuda itu, masih terdiam ditempatnya dan memandang awan di atas kepalanya.

~oOo~

Permasalahan mengenai pembajakan distribusi makanan dan produk impor/ekspor hampir usai. Baik Killua, Gon, Hisoka dan Biskey akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan misi yang cukup lama mereka selesaikan. Yang jadi permasalahan saat ini adalah Cheadle merisaukan perihal pembunuhan sejumlah anak buah yang beberapa minggu lalu dibantai oleh Asuka dalam sekali tebas di depan warga sipil. Hal itu menjadi permasalahan mengingat wanita tersebut terjerat undang-undang pembunuhan tidak berencana, pembunuhan masal, dan melanggar etika kenyamanan umum karena ia melakukannya di depan umum, karena ia hanyalah seorang penggunan nen tanpa lisensi. Perlu diingat, bahwa orang yang berhak membunuh tanpa terjerat hukum hanyalah Pro-Hunter.

"Kau punya kontaknya?" tanya Cheadle yang kini berbicara dengannya lewat ponsel.

"Asuka? Yang benar saja...ia bahkan tak percaya padaku untuk memberikan nomor ponselnya! Kami berbicara lewat surat yang ia kirim dengan elangnya, dan aku sudah mengunjungi keluarga tempat dimana ia tinggal tapi...kata mereka ia sudah tak tinggal di situ lagi..." jelas Biskey panjang lebar. "Hanya saja aku mohon padamu...dia adalah orang baik meski mungkin dingin dan datar, tolong bebaskan ia dari tuduhan terkait soal pembunuhan itu..."

"Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak," Cheadle mendesah. "Ia berstatus warga sipil...kecuali kalau kau berani membayar sejumlah tebusan..."

"Berapa juta jenny untuk menebusnya?"

Cheadle menghela nafas panjang, "kurang lebih 1 miliar jenny."

"APPPAAAAAAAAAAA?" sontak Biskey tersentak dari kursinya. Beberapa pengunjung internet cafe sontak menoleh padanya dengan wajah galak. Ia membungkuk kecil sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Begitulah..."

Biskey menutup telponnya dengan kuyu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya setelah mengambil lisensi hunter bintang 1 miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam dompet.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Killua dan Gon yang membawa beberapa makanan di tangannya memandang wanita berpakaian pink itu dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa kata Cheadle-san?" tanya Gon sembari menggigit ayam tepung dengan stick yang dilumuri saus di atasnya.

"Ia meminta jaminan satu milyar, tapi itu pun masih perkiraan..."

"Mahal sekaliiii!"

"Aku akan membayarnya," sebuah suara mengagetkan ketiganya. Ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara, memandang sosok pria yang terkenal dengan penampilan nyentriknya.

"Kenapa kau mau menebus uang jaminan Asuka? Kau bahkan tak mengenalnya?" Killua memandang Hisoka dengan tatapan penuh curiga sembari mengerutkan kening.

_Kau tak akan mengerti, Killua. Kau tak tahu aku, perasaanku, dan bagaimana aku._ Ia memandang Killua dengan tatapan intens sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum anehnya.

"Karena aku mau," jawabnya santai sembari melangkah mendekat menuju tiga Pro-Hunter tersebut. "Jadi, beritahu aku, bagaimana caraku untuk memberinya jaminan?"

"Huh, aku tak yakin kau memberikan jaminan itu secara cuma-cuma saja pada Asuka," dumal Biskey sembari melipat tangannya ke dada dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah tak suka.

Hisoka tertawa kecil, "boleh saja kau bilang begitu~"

"Tch, aku tak akan membiarkan Asuka jatuh dalam genggamanmu hanya demi obsesi pribadimu," cetus Biskey lagi. Gon dan Killua mengangguk kuat sebagai bentuk persetujuan.

_Obsesi pribadi? Tidak!_ Ia memandang wanita bertubuh gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan mendesah pelan.

"Hah...kalian ini," Hisoka mengambil ponselnya dari saku, "baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Ketua secara langsung kalau begitu~..."

Tangannya memencet beberapa tombol di layar touchscreen tersebut dan seketika panggilannya segera saja tersambung dengan Cheadle.

"Yo, Ketua yang manis...ini aku, Hisoka...hunter yang mengikuti misi bersama Gon, Killua dan Biskey beberapa minggu lalu..."

"Kau?" suara Cheadle terdengar penuh tanya, bingung, mengingat ia tahu betul bahwa lelaki yang menelponnya sekarang adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang agak aneh, baik dari segi sikap maupun penampilan.

"Aku sengaja menelpon langsung untuk membicarakan soal uang jaminan terhadap wanita bernama Asuka, kau ingat?" tanya Hisoka dengan suara mendayu seperti biasanya.

"Ya, ya...ada apa?"

"Aku akan menebus uang jaminannya, dan...mungkin kau lebih paham soal birokrasinya? Aku butuh sedikit penjelasan mengingat aku tak pandai soal birokrasi dan semacamnya..."

"Maksudmu...kau akan menebusnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Satu Milyar?"

"Aku yakin ingatanmu tidak buruk dan telingamu berfungsi dengan baik, Cheadle," katanya diikuti sebuah seringaian sadis sementara ketiga orang di dekatnya memandangnya dengan tak percaya, sementara otak mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

_Hisoka serius menebus jaminannya!_

"O..eh...ah...ya...tentu...dan umhhh...soal birokrasi...tak begitu sulit...hanya saja sebelum ia tertangkap oleh hunter blacklist yang lain, pastikan ia bisa segera ditemui dan mendatangani beberapa berkas sebagai bukti bahwa ia membayar uang jaminannya darimu..."

"Itu berarti aku harus mencari Asuka, Cheadle?"

"Ya...aku beri dia waktu satu minggu sampai hari Sabtu depan. Jika ia tak datang, dengan terpaksa aku akan menyebarkan edaran tentang dirinya sebagai buronan yang dicari."

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, tikus kecil..."

Cheadle membeku. Tikus? Ia ternganga dengan posisi tangan memegang ponsel dan shock. Bukan ia tersinggung karena pada dasarnya ia memang seperti tikus (itulah sebabnya ia disebut 'rat' dalam anggota zodiak) tapi yang membuatnya shock adalah betapa beraninya Hunter yang jelas-jelas secara status lebih rendah darinya memanggilnya tikus? Hisoka memang kurang ajar.

Saat sambungan telpon dimatikan, ia tersenyum memandang ketiga orang yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapannya sembari tersenyum dengan sunggingan maniaknya

"Sekarang, kalian percaya padaku?"

~oOo~

.

.

TBC

.

.

PS from Lazuardi Loo: _not much to talk_. Hidung saya masih mampet dan efek batuk berat saya masih terasa meski tidak parah. Saya melanjutkan ini di antara aktivitas tidak jelas dan sakit ringan saya, semoga pembaca senang. PSS untuk Mas Ki, teman 'bayangan' Lazu dan Ghost186: selamat menikmati tulisan abal-abal ini. Kasih saran lagi ya?

PS from Ghost186 :


End file.
